


fate don't take my bribes

by TheWolfPrince



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Bittersweet, Canon Compliant, Cotta Is Tired, Cotta has to arrest Hugenay, Emotionally Compromised, Episode Tag: Feuermond, Established Relationship, Established something at least, M/M, Regret
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfPrince/pseuds/TheWolfPrince
Summary: Noch nie hatte eine Festnahme Cotta mit so wenig Zufriedenheit erfüllt. Justus sah ihn an, als könnte er die widerstreitenden Gefühle von seiner Stirn ablesen. Doch ausnahmsweise las Justus Jonas die Zeichen mal falsch und beinahe wäre Cotta erleichtert darüber gewesen. „Wir haben ihn“, sagte er leise. Es tat unerwartet gut, zu sehen, dass Justus offenbar auch nicht wusste, ob er sich über diese Neuigkeiten freuen sollte.
Relationships: Inspector Cotta/Victor Hugenay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	fate don't take my bribes

**Author's Note:**

> Ich spiele ja gerne mit der Überlegung, wie Cotta Feuermond erlebt hat, wenn er vorher was mit Hugenay gehabt haben sollte - von der Kontinuität her könnte das hier als Fortsetzung zu [Till The Next Goodbye](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17974565) funktionieren, auch wenn es vom Ton her eher an [Dream A Little Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22117954) anschließt.

_We both know I won't be fine_  
 _You know that fate don't take my bribes_  
 _And I only want what's never mine_  
[Natalia Kills – Marlboro Lights]

Noch nie hatte eine Festnahme Cotta mit so wenig Zufriedenheit erfüllt.

Normalerweise war das der beste Teil seiner Arbeit – wenn die Ermittlungen gelaufen waren, man endlich wusste, nach wem man eigentlich suchte, und man den Richter dazu gebracht hatte, tatsächlich einen Haftbefehl auszustellen. Wenn dann die Handschellen klickten, bedeutete es zwar, dass immer noch Berichte auf ihn zukamen, aber es hieß auch, dass es im Laufe des Abends noch ein Festnahmebier mit den Kollegen geben würde, und das war immer eine lustige Sache.

Doch diesmal konnte er keine Zufriedenheit oder Freude in sich finden, als er beobachtete, wie seine Kollegen Victor Hugenay am Strand von Rocky Beach Handschellen anlegten und ihn zu einem der Jeeps hinüber führten.

Kurz überlegte Cotta, ob er das übernehmen sollte – ihm seine Rechte erklären, ihn zum Revier fahren. Aber er konnte es sich nicht leisten, vom Muster abzuweichen.

Außerdem gab es da noch drei gewisse Jugendliche, um die er sich kümmern musste.

Mit einem schweren Seufzen stieg er wieder in den Wagen, wendete auf dem nassen Sand, und fuhr langsam zurück zum Strandhaus.

Im Scheinwerferlicht tauchten Justus, Peter und Bob auf. Cotta bremste, hielt an, und stieg aus.

Sofort lief ihm der Regen wieder über das Gesicht, aber er war zu müde, um ihn wegzuwischen.

„Inspektor Cotta! Was… was ist passiert?“, rief man ihm entgegen und er musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Was sollte er darauf nur sagen?

Stumm musterte er die drei Jungs, legte dann Justus die Hand auf die Schulter. Immer noch wollten die Worte nicht kommen.

„Nun reden Sie doch! Ist er… ich meine, haben Sie...“ Es war Peter, der drängelte. Justus sah ihn bloß an, als könnte er die widerstreitenden Gefühle von seiner Stirn ablesen.

Doch er fragte nur: „Er ist entwischt, nicht wahr?“

Ausnahmsweise las Justus Jonas die Zeichen mal falsch und beinahe wäre Cotta erleichtert darüber gewesen. Stattdessen zwang er ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen – als würde er eine gute Nachricht überbringen. Als wäre ihm das Herz nicht so verdammt schwer.

„Wir haben ihn“, antwortete er leise. Es tat unerwartet gut, zu sehen, dass Justus offenbar auch nicht wusste, ob er sich über diese Neuigkeiten freuen sollte.

Bob und Peter sahen seltsam beruhigt aus, doch in Justus‘ Blick entdeckte Cotta seine eigene Unschlüssigkeit. 

Sie besprachen kurz, was vorgefallen war – wie die Drei es geschafft hatten, Hugenay ausfindig zu machen – und verabredeten dann, dass Cotta sich bei ihnen melden würde, wenn er weitere Nachfragen hatte.

Dann verabschiedete er sich von den drei Jungs. Es gab einen international gesuchten Kunstdieb, um den er sich kümmern musste.

Die Kollegen warteten mit Hugenay auf dem Revier auf ihn. Immer noch trug Hugenay Handschellen, was nur sinnvoll war, aber Cotta trotzdem so _falsch_ vorkam.

Ein kurzes Gespräch mit den Kollegen später war er auf dem Weg hinauf in sein Büro. Vor ihm ging Goodwin, eine Hand auf Hugenays Ellbogen. 

So führte er Hugenay in Cottas Büro. Als er Anstalten machte, sich an den Aktenschrank zu lehnen – was durchaus sein üblicher Platz war, wenn Cotta Beschuldigte vernahm – schüttelte Cotta den Kopf.

„Danke“, sagte er kurz angebunden, „Ich komm alleine zurecht. Warten Sie draußen.“

Goodwin warf ihm einen irritierten Blick zu, erwiderte dann jedoch nur „Verstanden, Inspektor“ und postierte sich außen neben der Tür.

Mit einem Seufzen schloss Cotta dieselbe.

Hugenay saß auf dem Stuhl vor seinem Schreibtisch, und trotz der Fesseln an seinen Händen sah er so gelassen und ruhig aus, dass es Cotta unwillkürlich aus dem Gleichgewicht brachte. Das nachsichtige Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht komplettierte den Eindruck eines irrtümlich verhafteten Kunstsammlers, der geduldig darauf wartete, dass man ihn wieder laufen ließ.

Cotta wich seinem Blick aus, trat hinter ihn und löste die Handschellen, peinlich darauf bedacht, ihn möglichst wenig zu berühren. Er wusste genau, wie warm Hugenays Haut war, wie sie sich unter seinen Fingern anfühlte, und er brauchte sich nicht davon zu überzeugen, dass sich nichts daran geändert hatte.

„Kaffee?“, fragte er und gab sich große Mühe, distanziert zu klingen, „Oder einen Tee?“

„Schwarztee wäre schön“, erwiderte Hugenay sanft und rieb sich die Handgelenke.

Abrupt drehte Cotta ihm den Rücken zu, ging zum Wasserkocher hinüber, und beschäftigte sich für einen langen Moment nur mit dem Tee. 

„Zucker? Milch?“, bot er an, ohne sich umzusehen. Als würde er die Antwort nicht kennen.

„Ein bisschen Milch, bitte.“ Immer noch war Hugenays Stimme so gottverdammt weich und freundlich.

Cotta hätte ihn am liebsten erwürgt.

Er nahm die Milch aus dem kleinen Kühlschrank – um den alle seine Kollegen ihn beneideten – gab einen Schluck in die Tasse, und drehte sich widerwillig um.

Er stellte den Tee vor Hugenay ab, und flüchtete sich hinter seinen Schreibtisch. Ohne sein Gegenüber anzusehen, suchte er zwischen den Unterlagen herum. Schließlich konnte er sich nicht mehr länger verstecken.

Vorsichtig hob er den Kopf, und war seltsam beruhigt, als Hugenay weiterhin in seine Tasse schaute.

„Mr Hugenay...“, setzte er an, doch in dem Moment sah Hugenay auf.

Ein seltsam wehmütiger Gesichtsausdruck hatte sein Lächeln vertrieben, und Cotta blieben die Worte im Hals stecken.

„Cotta“, unterbrach der Kunstdieb ihn leise, „Was ist los mit dir?“

Die Müdigkeit, die Cotta schon den ganzen Abend begleitete, gewann die Oberhand und er vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.

„Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen?“, murmelte er, gab den Versuch der Distanzierung auf. Als keine Antwort kam, warf er Hugenay einen Blick zu. „Victor...“ Der Name schmeckte bittersüß auf seiner Zunge, und er wunderte sich, dass er ihn überhaupt über die Lippen bekam.

Er hasste die Vorstellung, Victor hinter Gitter bringen zu müssen. Ja, vielleicht würde er mit dem Gefängnisleben besser zurecht kommen als viele andere – so sehr, wie er in sich ruhte, konnte ihm vermutlich nicht mal das seine Würde und Gelassenheit nehmen – aber trotzdem konnte Cotta nicht ganz verhindern, dass er sich irgendwie... schuldig fühlte.

„Es tut mir leid“, brachte er hervor. Er konnte selbst hören, wie gequält seine Stimme klang.

Und Victor Hugenay lächelte schon wieder. Dieses furchtbar sanfte, nachsichtige Lächeln, mit dem Cotta einfach nicht umgehen konnte.

„Dir muss nichts leidtun“, erwiderte er leise. Als würde er es wirklich so meinen.

Cotta wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein sollte. Es fühlte sich eher so an, als würde ihm jemand die Kehle zuschnüren.

„Wenn ich ein bisschen länger gewartet hätte...“, sagte er leise. Nur eine Minute, vielleicht zwei, dann wäre Victor über alle Berge gewesen. 

„Es ist in Ordnung“, unterbrach Victor ihn erneut. „Wirklich.“

Er nahm einen Schluck von seinem Tee, und automatisch spiegelte Cotta die Bewegung. Der Kaffee in seiner Tasse war kalt, aber er war lange genug Polizist, dass ihn das nicht mehr störte.

Wieder herrschte für einen langen Augenblick Stille. Cotta wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Und auch Victor schien ausnahmsweise nicht in der Stimmung, zu plaudern. 

Obwohl die Jalousien seines Büros geschlossen waren, hatte Cotta das Gefühl, es würde sie jemand beobachten. Und als Victor sich sanft erkundigte, ob er rauchen dürfe, kam Cotta eine Idee.

Er stand auf, bedeutete Victor, ihm zu folgen. 

„Mr Hugenay will eine rauchen, ich geh kurz mit ihm raus“, erklärte er Goodwin knapp, bevor er den Gang hinunter marschierte, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

Wenn Goodwin auffiel, dass Victors Hände nicht mehr gefesselt waren, dann sagte er nichts dazu. Aber er hatte auch schon lange gelernt, dass Cotta Dinge oft anders machte als seine Kollegen.

Statt zur Haupttreppe ging Cotta zum hinteren Ende des Gebäudes und dort eine schmale Treppe hinauf. Immer noch sah er sich nicht nach Victor um; er hörte dessen Schritte hinter sich, und das musste reichen. Er wollte ihm gerade nicht ins Gesicht sehen.

Sie erreichten die letzte Etage, auf der sich Büros befanden, doch Cotta ging noch weiter nach oben. Kaum jemand benutzte freiwillig dieses enge Treppenhaus am Ende des Gebäudes, vor allem, da es keinen Fahrstuhl besaß, und so war es ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis, wohin man kam, wenn man ihm bis zum Ende folgte.

Cotta zog den Schlüssel aus der Tasche, schloss die Tür auf, und trat aufs Dach hinaus.

Der Regen hatte aufgehört, und Rocky Beach lag ruhig und dunkel unter ihnen. Zum Glück war es schon spät, sodass die anderen üblichen Verdächtigen – Donatelli, Morales, Devlin – nicht ebenfalls hier oben standen.

Ohne Rücksicht auf seine Kleidung zu nehmen lehnte Cotta sich mit dem Rücken an die feuchte steinerne Brüstung.

Stumm zog er eine Schachtel Zigaretten aus der Tasche, und steckte sich eine an. Es war die vorletzte, und er machte die mentale Notiz, auf dem Heimweg an der Tankstelle anzuhalten um neue zu kaufen.

Trotz seiner Frage im Büro machte Victor jetzt keine Anstalten, selbst eine Packung hervor zu holen, und verspätet fiel Cotta ein, dass die Kollegen ihn sicherlich durchsucht und ihm alles abgenommen hatten. 

Er bot Victor die letzte Zigarette an. 

„Aber...“, setzte dieser zu Widerspruch an.

„Nimm einfach“, entfuhr es Cotta schroffer als beabsichtigt. „Ich hab unten noch ne Schachtel“, log er dann versöhnlicher.

Victor fügte sich, ließ sich von Cotta Feuer geben, und sah auf die Stadt hinunter.

Wenn ihm jetzt wirklich der Prozess gemacht wurde, und er für wer-weiß-wie-lange hinter Gitter ging, dann war es diese Erinnerung, die Cotta festhalten wollte, mehr noch als die gestohlenen Stunden im Strandhaus.

Victor Hugenay in seinem weißen Anzug, das feine Haar zurück gekämmt. Oranges Licht von der einen funzeligen Lampe neben der Tür, das schwarze Schatten auf sein Gesicht malte. Die Zigarette zwischen den schlanken Fingern, das Leuchten der Glut vor dem dunklen Nachthimmel.

Sie rauchten schweigend, jeder gefangen in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

Schließlich gesellten sich ihre Kippen zu dem restlichen Müll auf dem Boden.

„Victor...“, setzte Cotta erneut an, ohne jedoch zu wissen, wie der Satz weitergehen sollte.

Mit einem Schritt war der Kunstdieb bei ihm. Direkt vor Cotta hielt er inne, hob dann langsam die Hand um ihm eine verirrte Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Cotta hielt seine Finger fest, bevor sie ihn berühren konnten. Er brauchte nicht zu erklären, was los war, er wusste, dass Victor ihn auch so verstand.

Die Verwirrung, das Ungleichgewicht, die Reue. Diese zähe, flaue Übelkeit, die sich in Cottas Magen ausgebreitet hatte. Und darunter, immer noch… Zuneigung? Sehnsucht?

So richtig wusste Cotta es ja selbst nicht.

Sanft löste Victor seine Finger aus Cottas Griff, strich ihm über die Wange. Diesmal wehrte Cotta sich nicht. 

Langsam neigte Victor sich ihm entgegen, und Cotta wich nicht aus. Er schloss die Augen, bevor sich ihre Lippen berührten.

_Ein letzter Kuss_ , dachte er, _was schadet das schon_. 

In diesem Moment hasste er, wie vorsichtig Victor mit ihm umging. Er grub die Hände in den weichen Stoff des Jacketts, zog Victor enger an sich. Etwas wie Befriedigung machte sich in ihm breit, als Victor ein überraschtes Geräusch von sich gab.

Cotta wollte dieses Gefühl nie vergessen. Victors Hand in seinem Haar, der schlanke Körper, der ihn gegen die Brüstung drängte, kühle Nachluft und warme Haut.

Viel zu schnell beendete Victor den Kuss. „Dir muss wirklich nichts leidtun“, murmelte er leise in Cottas Ohr.

Ohne besondere Überzeugung nickte Cotta. Dann zwang er sich, Victor loszulassen.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?“, wollte er wissen. „Ich weiß, dass du noch etwas geplant hast.“

Victor seufzte. „Ich erzähle dir alles“, sagte er dann. „Unter einer Bedingung.“

„Welche Bedingung?“, hakte Cotta nach.

Für einen langen Moment herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen. Nur von fern war ein vereinzeltes Auto zu hören, und ein Käuzchen schrie.

„Ich möchte mit Justus reden“, erklärte Victor schließlich.

Müde schüttelte Cotta den Kopf. „Das wird nicht gehen.“

Victor sah ihn an, ernst und fast so resigniert wie Cotta sich fühlte. „Dann tut es mir leid“, sagte er leise.

Danach verlor er kein weiteres Wort über seine Einbrüche – vergangen oder geplant.

Und alles, was Cotta übrig blieb, war, ihn hinunter ins Erdgeschoss zu führen, zuzusehen, wie sie ihn in eine Zelle sperrten, und an seinen Schreibttisch zurück zu kehren, um sich dem Papierkram zu stellen.

In der untersten Schublade versteckte sich eine Flasche billiger Whiskey, und Cotta war noch nie so froh darüber gewesen. Diesmal sollten seine Kollegen ihr Festnahmebier ohne ihn trinken.


End file.
